Who knew
by Dancer-4-life-always
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been a couple since they were 12. Now Shane is famous and so is Mitchie… but they broke up at age 15. Tonight at Mitchie’s concert a familiar face is there… that she never wanted to see again. SAD SMITCHIE!
1. Who Knew

Songfic to Who Knew by Pink.

Summary- Mitchie and Shane have been a couple since they were 12. Now Shane is famous and so is Mitchie… but they broke up at age 15. Tonight at Mitchie's concert a familiar face is there… that she never wanted to see again. SAD SMITCHIE!!!!

* * *

Kelly and Logan are my characters I made up

Alex is Selena G. - Playing Mitchie's 1st bff. Age 16

Caitlyn is Alyson S. - Playing Mitchie's 2nd bff Age 17

Kelly is me but as Mitchie's 3rd bff!! Age 15

Mitchie is Demi- playing Mitchie!! Age 16

Logan is Shane Nate and Jason's best friend. Age 15

Jason is Kevin- playing Jason. Age 18

Nate is Nick- playing Nate. Age 16

Shane is Joe- playing Shane. Age 17

* * *

Flashbacks **BOLDED**

Present NORMAL  
Song lyrics _ITALITIC

* * *

  
_

(Mitchie)

I was on stage at my last concert on my world tour. I was ending in my hometown of New York City. Caitlyn, Alex and Kelly were all backstage watching my fans and I connect through lyrics of my song. (If you want to know the ages of people check up)

I remember that I had to end the show soon so I figured that I should end with Who Knew, because I knew Shane, Nate, Jason and Logan were going to be at the concert. (AN: In this Songfic Mitchie wrote who Knew)

I took a deep breath and said into my wireless mic "OK this is my last song for tonight!!" the crowd all like said no more songs. I laughed and continued "Ok so this song is called Who Knew!! ENJOY!!"

I nodded over to my drummer and he started the song…

* * *

_You took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
that's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
Yeah huh  
that's right

* * *

  
_

**FLASHBACK**_  
_**Shane and I were sitting in the tree house at age 13 and he promised me he would always love and look out for me. It went something like this. **

"**Shane… promise me you'll always be around and never let any guy hurt me??" I asked**

**Shane looked me in the eyes and said "I promise babe, I will never leave you AND no one will ever hurt you!" **

**He kissed my head and I looked at the sunset again. **

**I believed him so much… but he was wrong. He was going to leave me so soon.**

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

  
**

_  
If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
because you said forever  
And ever  
who knew

* * *

  
_

I thought I knew my Shane… he promised me. I wish he had kept his promise.

* * *

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

* * *

  
_

**FLASHBACK**

**Our first day of 8****th**** grade. We walked into the school hand in hand. The popular girls were laughing at some idiot jock. When Shane and I passed they all stopped and stared at Shane. I heard them whispering "Why is he with her??" To them I was like a virus. As soon as we were a little father away I broke out laughing impersonating the popular clique. I mean who needed them… but I guess Shane did.** (AN: SHANE DITCHED MITCHIE FOR THE POPULARS WHEN THEY 1ST BROKE UP BEFORE SHANE GOT FAMOUS)

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

* * *

  
_

Shane was my biggest blessing! He was my everything. He said forever… I guess that was until I get famous with my brothers.

* * *

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

* * *

  
_

I guess tonight I have to face my fears and face Shane again, though he probably brought Melody with him. UGH I HATE THAT GIRL_. _(AN: THE MIDDLE SCHOOL MAIN POPULAR SHANE DUMPED MITCHIE FOR!)

* * *

_  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

* * *

  
_

**FLASHBACK**

**Our last kiss right before he dumped me was one in the middle of a rain storm, both of us sopping wet. He kissed me and then said "Mitch… we need to break up."**

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

  
**

_  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

* * *

  
_

Time makes heartbreak so much harder. I though life got easier as time went by. But like always I'm wrong.

* * *

_  
My darling  
who knew_

Who knew I would be dumped…_  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew_

Who knew how fragile my heart was

_

* * *

__  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

Who knows how much I miss the only love of my short life. Only I do.

* * *

OK THAT IS THE ONE/ SONG SHOT!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! SUPPORT JEMI!!! REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE!! ALSO CHECK OUT GOING BACK TO WHERE IT ALL BEGAN!! THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR GOING BACK WILL BE OUT SOON!!

BTW I OWN NOTHING!!!!! OTHER THAN LOGAN AND KELLY  
ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AS A REGULAR STORY TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!

THANKS AGAIN!!  
Kelly


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS A POLL GOING ON ALL MY STORIES! SORRY

But if I make a sequel to We Meet Again would you read it?

Also please read some of my other stories it would make me smile to get some good reviews!

ALSO I have chapter one of Love and Need almost done, so if people could read that it would be awesome!

Kelly

-ALSO, I have a new story that I started called "I left my heart in Hollywood" its a big time rush story so yeah tell me if you wanna read it!

AGAIN SORRY


	3. Chapter 2! Well Hello MrBreak My Heart

Who Knew- Chapter 2! 

OK, so today I got an amazing review on Who Knew so I figured why not make a second chapter! Again I still only own Kelly and Logan.

The couples will be Shane+Mitchie, Jason+Alex, and then a love square between Kelly, Nate, Caitlyn and Logan! (But in the end will hopefully be Kelly and Nate + Caitlyn and Logan)

ALSO I FORGOT TO WRITE THAT KELLY AND MITCHIE ARE SISTERS, BUT KELLY IS YOUNGER! ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN THIS STORY!

SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF WHO KNEW!

BUT BEFORE I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT HORRIBLE REVIEW ON THIS STORY

_ALSO, thank you everyone who told me to keep writing my stories...it really makes me feel good to know that some people like them and to the person who wrote me that rude comment...screw you...i am ten times better than you so just get over yourself...cause no one likes a jealous little rude B****!_

_LOVE KELLY

* * *

_

Mitchie's POV

I just finished the most amazing concert to date! It was always the best to finish up a tour in your own town...because it gives you such a rush of energy knowing that a few years ago you had this dream and now you made it to the big time!

Kelly I knew was probably showing the VIP pass holders around backstage, Alex was probably talking with Caitlyn about the music for the show and well I was doing what I do best not to sound self absorbed but besides singing ...writing.

I just started thinking about things that had happened when Shane and I first broke up and I went back into my journal from that year and I flicked over to the date when we broke up. Yeah I remember it...sad ain't it. I had the start to a song, but I never finished it... I read over it again

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

* * *

_

That was all I had of that song, so I stared at it and the lyrics began to flow through my body_  
_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

* * *

_

I looked over at the clock, that had taken my 10 more minutes to write, so I ran out of my room, and ran right into Kelly...who had about 8 people...all who I knew...namely Nate, Jason, Logan, Shane, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Frankie (the youngest brother) and lastly the she devil herself, looking much more plastic then the last time I saw her Melody.

I smiled as politely as I could and said "excuse me, do you mind if I steal my sister away for a while? I have a new song I would love for my sister to hear?" they all nodded shocked that I could be some calm and then Kelly yelled to Alex "Ali! Come finish the tour please and thank you Cuz!"

I then grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her out to the middle of the now empty arena of the amazing Radio City Music Hall and I sat her down on the stool I used during _Fifteen_.

I walked over to the piano and said "This is called _Forever and Always_, the piano version." and my hands began to play the notes that my soul had poured into another song.

* * *

When I finished I looked to Kelly who had tears in her eyes and she whispered "Wow...sissy that was amazing!"

Caitlyn then said "OMG MITCH! that was so awesome!" Alex nodded and then I looked behind her to see the whole Grey clan (Logan and she- devil included) all with expressions that ranged from shock to sadness. My mom then came out and said "Well Angel, I think we have a hit!"

* * *

Another thing I didn't mention, my dad died...about 3 weeks after Shane dumped me...drunk driver. He always said that when I got famous, he would be my manger, but since he isn't here anymore, my mommy is.

* * *

I smiled at mom and said "thank you, do you mind if I play one more, before we head home?"

She nodded her head and said "_Mine_?" I smiled slightly and said "yes"

Mine was my favorite song, I don't know why, I just loved it so much. So with the Grey's and clan still behind me and my best friends around me I started the song

* * *

_You were in college working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we'd bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it  
As we're lying on a couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes  
I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Fast forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

_We got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause it's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And everytime I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Yeah, do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now

* * *

_

When I finished the song, all of my girls cheered, my mom smiled, and the Grey clan had again the expressions of shock written on their faces...

Well seeing as that is my newest single off the album that is still not finished I can understand why.

I smirked over at Shane, as a way to say, I'm so much better off without you. He looked down at his interlocked hand with Melody. He shook his head and slowly pulled his hand out of Melody's iron vice grip and he began to walk over to me. I looked over at the rest of the Grey clan, Melody was glaring at me, Jason was staring at Ali (Alex), Nate was staring at Kel (Kelly) and Logan was staring at Caity (Caitlyn)... hmm interesting. I might have to be something about that.

Anyway not the point, I walked over to my mom and asked "would it be ok if the girls stayed over tonight mom?"

She nodded and said "that would be fine Angel."

"Thank you mommy!" I said

I looked over at the whole Grey clan and said "lovely seeing you all again, but I must go and clean up my dressing room before I head home, excuse me." As I walked off I made sure to basically push past Shane and Melody.

I walked into my dressing room and looked in the mirror...i wish I could go back in time Shane...i really do...but I just can't bear to get hurt...again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!  
I hoped you all liked this one! I am really proud of it!  
Ok so this week I'm going on a college tour and will be back Friday. So I should have another chapter ready by then!

LOVE YA ALL-

KELLY


End file.
